


Hey Bill?

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [29]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bratting, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After incessantly irritating Bill while he's trying to write, his non-binary lover Morgan enjoys the consequences when Bill loses his temper.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Non-binary Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 12





	Hey Bill?

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: The original character of Morgan is assigned female at birth and in reference to their genitalia I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some and if you would like a fic that uses different terms, please make a request on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.

Typing away, Bill started to hit his stride, nearing that magical headspace where time became irrelevant, words streaming from his fingers as if imparted from someone else, when a knock came at the door frame.

“Hey Bill?” 

Looking up, Bill saw Morgan standing in a tank top and shorts, twisting in the room’s entrance. “Yeah?”

“Whatcha doin’?” They grinned, sing-song voice lilting.

Bill smiled. “I’m writing. Why?”

Raising a shoulder, Morgan bit their lip. “You wanna do something?”

“Sorry.” Bill shook his head. “I really need to finish this before Monday and I’m way behind. Maybe later, okay?”

“Okay.” Pouting a little, Morgan traipsed away as Bill returned to his document, re-reading the last paragraph to find his place and diving back into the activity of the characters.

Rewording a particularly tricky line of dialogue for a dramatic exit, Bill’s cobalt eyes narrowed at the screen. 

“Hey Bill?” 

Blinking out of his concentration, Bill glanced up and once again spotted Morgan, hands behind their back as they pushed their pelvis forward.

Nose flaring a little, Bill forced a grin. “Yeah?”

“Are you hungry? I’m gonna make chicken tikka masala and I can bring you some if you want.” Morgan lifted an eyebrow.

“No.” Square chin ticking from side to side in faux-patience, Bill pointed at his computer. “I’ll eat when I’m done, though. Thank you.”

“Okay.” Nodding, Morgan disappeared and once again Bill backtracked, refamiliarizing himself with his script.

Scent of toasted spices drifting from the kitchen, Bill barely noticed as he approached the climax of act three, fingers flying over the keyboard and sapphire stare darting over the screen.

“Hey Bill?”

Sighing heavily, Bill closed his eyes and laid his head back. “ _ What?  _ Babe, I told you, I’m trying to write. I really need to concentrate.”

“I’m sorry…” Morgan shifted their weight sheepishly, rubbing an elbow with the opposite hand. “It’s just...there’s a spider in the kitchen.”

“Oh.” Bill knew of Morgan’s paralyzing fear of spiders and his face softened. “Okay. Hang on.” Getting up, Bill followed them and Morgan pointed to the corner of the ceiling. Bill grabbed a paper towel, easily reaching with his tall stature and killing the intruder before tossing the wad in the trash. “There.” Smiling, Bill kissed Morgan’s forehead. “All gone.”

“Thank you.” Morgan scrunched their fingers through his short chestnut locks and Bill returned to his office. The sound of clinking dishes floated down the hall as Morgan cleaned up the kitchen and Bill rounded out the script. A dazzling idea formed in Bill’s brain for the ending, he could practically hear the characters speaking, see their expressions as he summoned the words to the page. The final confrontation came to a boil beneath Bill’s sizable hands.

“Hey Bill?”

“ _ Alright!”  _ Slamming his laptop shut, Bill rounded on Morgan. Speaking through clenched teeth, the muscles in his sharp jawline jumped. “You’ve been dancing around me all damn day.” Bill stood, advancing toward them, nose flared and lip curling. “And I told you…” Voice sinking nearly an octave, Bill lowered his face to Morgan, stormy blue gaze flashing. “I. Need. To.  _ Write.” _

“No.” Smirking up at him, Morgan crossed their arms.

Slightly smaller left eye twitching, Bill tilted his head. “Did you just tell me, ‘ _ no’? _ ”

“Yeah.” Popping their brows, Morgan touched their tongue to their teeth. “You don’t need to write.”

Vein in his forehead throbbing, Bill pursed his pink lips. “Oh really?” Bill’s heart thumped in his firm chest as he glared down at Morgan. “Then what do I need to do?”

Snatching the dark hair at the back of Bill’s head, Morgan snarled. “ _ Come fuck me. _ ”

Snapping, Bill bent down and hoisted Morgan over his vast shoulder, ducking under the doorways until he entered their bedroom, tossing them unceremoniously onto the mattress. Grabbing the collar of their tank top between his large hands, Bill rent the fabric down the middle with one swift tug, clawing at the waistband of their shorts and pulling them to their knees.

Fingers rubbing furiously between Morgan’s thighs, Bill discovered their shockingly wetness as he ground himself into their leg, free hand tugging at their sandy tresses. “Is this what you wanted? Huh? Couldn’t let me do my damn job? Had to make me come in here and fuck you? Didn’t you?”

Rocking into his touch, Morgan tried to unbutton Bill’s shirt but he swatted them away. “ _ Yes, Bill! Yes! Don’t stop!”  _

Hooking inside their drenched pussy with three lengthy fingers, Bill’s thumb spun over Morgan’s clit. “You wanna get fucked with my hand? Huh? If I make you cum will you leave me the fuck alone? Are you gonna be good if I let you cum?”

Pelvis rolling, Morgan clung to Bill’s broad shoulders, the feral expression on his face electrifying as they dripped over his fingers. “ _ Yes! Fuck, Bill! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Shaking uncontrollably, Morgan’s body constricted around him, tearing at the sleeves of Bill’s shirt as they cried out his name. 

Bill removed his hand and flipped Morgan over, cracking a wide palm across their ass before yanking them up by the hair, arching their spine severely and bringing Morgan’s ear to his panting pink lips.

“You want me to fuck you? Huh? Is that what you want? If I put my cock inside you, are you going to shut the fuck up and let me get some work done?” Bill growled, swiping the head of his stiff erection through the sopping fold of Morgan’s pussy.

“ _ Yes! Please, Bill! Just fuck me!”  _ Morgan gasped. Shoving them flat, Bill penetrated Morgan with a grunt. Wedging his arms beneath their pinned form, one gripped across Morgan’s chest, the other twiddling their clit. 

As Bill laid the entirety of his weight on top of Morgan, he began pounding into them mercilessly with his thick cock, flinty voice cracking as he shouted. “Yeah, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?  _ Isn’t it?”  _ Growling, Bill’s rounded teeth bit down on Morgan’s neck and they shrieked. Driving themselves back on Bill’s massive cock, Morgan attempted to force him impossibly deeper as they scrambled at the sheets. 

_ “Yes, Bill! Yes! I love it! Keep going!”  _ Screaming, Morgan fluttered around Bill and he pushed their head down, spreading their legs with his knees and hammering them into the mattress.

“ _ Yeah! Fucking take it! Take my cock! I know you want it! You’ve been begging for my cock all damn day, haven’t you? Huh? You want it just like this, don’t you? Don’t you?”  _ Bill roared, clapping against Morgan's ass with such velocity that the headboard dented the wall and one of the lamps vibrated off the bedside stand, crashing to the floor and causing half the room to fade.

Clenching around him again, Morgan’s eyes rolled as they quaked, fingers splaying at odd angles as all they could do was frantically repeat, “ _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ In a breathy, nearly inaudible voice.

Insatiable, Bill slammed into Morgan recklessly, fingers racing over their clit as his other arm hooked under their shoulder, holding Morgan firmly in place. “ _ Are you gonna cum again? Huh? Are you gonna cum on my cock? I know how much you love it! Do it! Cum for me, Morgan! Cum on my fucking cock! Do it! Now! Cum for me!” _ Bill screamed as he rocketed forth, the flickering of Morgan’s body around his sensitive flesh almost constant as he glided inside. A high pitched noise not unlike a sob escaped Morgan, moist heat violently contracting around Bill as their limbs rattled. Then Morgan froze, breathless and silent, before shivering slightly and turning into a limp puddle under Bill’s grasp. 

Bill sighed, stopping for a moment. Checking Morgan’s pulse and breathing, Bill found both strong and regular. Bill lifted Morgan’s eyelid. Completely out. Not the first time, Bill smirked and swiveled his hips. Initially when this phenomena occurred, Bill panicked, shaking Morgan awake and tossing icy water in their face, fingers about to dial 911. Thankfully he didn’t, as that would have been an awkward conversation with the paramedics. But after, Morgan told him if it happened again, they took no issue with Bill finishing as long as they weren’t in any medical danger.

Deciding to roll Morgan onto their back, Bill rested on top and oddly felt like taking his time now, pulsing gently inside and brushing his lips over Morgan’s neck. They were drenched, aftershocks continually coursing, Morgan’s body twitching around Bill from time to time while he languidly thrust.

Taking their ass in both of his big hands, Bill held Morgan against himself, panting a moist spot into their collarbone as whimpers rose in his throat and he scrunched his face. Humping with abandon, Bill sought Morgan’s heat, fingers digging into their flesh as his movements hastened and he whined. 

“ _ Morgan! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah! Morgan! Gonna make me cum! Fuck!”  _ Biting his lower lip, Bill tucked his head down, hips jerking forward erratically. A font of warm cum drained into Morgan as a shuddering moan escaped Bill before his body settled, gulping for air and sweating. 

Pressing a kiss to Morgan’s unconscious cheek, Bill rolled off, pulling up his jeans and wiping a sleeve through the dew on his high forehead. Glancing at Morgan, Bill saw the hint of white trickling from between their legs and with a grin, spread their thighs further. Sticky, pallid cum leaking onto the sheets, Bill lowered himself. Digging his sculpted jaw forward and slurping, long tongue slipping through Morgan’s folds, Bill inhaled the salty essence of himself before sitting up and kneading Morgan’s thigh, smirking in satisfaction.

Bill flipped Morgan onto their stomach, just in case, and brought the sheet up to their shoulders before filling a glass of water and setting it on the bedside stand for whenever they stirred. Replacing the lamp as well, Bill smiled down at Morgan, combing his fingers through their hair and bending over to give them a brief kiss. With a satisfied chuckle, Bill returned to his office, finally able to finish his script uninterrupted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
